Talk:Loly Aivirrne/Archive 1
Loly's uniform fits her name Um, we need an explanation for this don't we? how does it fit her name? :It refers to lolicon (pronounced similarly), which is a contraction of "lolita complex." Check wikipedia for details (search "Lolicon"). LapisScarab 05:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Would you mind putting that in the article? Otherwise other people will wonder as well. Acacia Akiyama 19:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Her fate is unknown Yammy said "...What? Dead already? How boring." So shouldn't it be safe to say she is dead? Acacia Akiyama 03:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Considering Yammy's level of intelligence and the fact that it hasn't been explicitibly shown that she's dead I go with "fate unknown" for now WhiteStrike 03:40, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :: Right, Yeah i forgot to factor in the fact Yammy basically can't sense spiritual pressure, and therefore wouldn't know if she was dead or alive. Ok, we'll have to leave that until the next chapter comes out then. Thanks. Acacia Akiyama 03:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hollow Hole I'm not a hundred percent positive, but I can't see an eye behind her mask, or Menoly's. Is it possible that like Nnoitra, their hollow holes and mask remnants are located in the same place? (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. 03:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : Could be, but it doesn't really matter. We couldn't put it in the article since it is speculation. Acacia Akiyama 03:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think that anytime an arrancar's mask fragment covers one or both of their eyes you can't see the eyes, even if there are eye holes. For example, look at Shawlong Kūfang and Patros. I don't think you could see their eyes either. Darth Havoc 21:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Name i have a feeling her name is translated as Lorry or Lolly because most Arrancar have 2 of the same letter in there name (example Ulquiorra) what do you guys think?--Kisukeiscool100396 19:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) OMG double R theory!! Stark -> Starrk!!! ...i didn't believe it til I saw with my two eyes. Harribel..barragan (lol)..starrk. Jun 19:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. LapisScarab 18:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Even if makes sense until we have some proof as the spelling of her name it will remain as Loly for now. Hopefully Kubo will release another character book that has all the spelling of the Arrancar. but maybe that's too much to hope for. WhiteStrike 18:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't know about Arrancar in general but there's a pattern in the Espada : Aaroniero A'rr'uruerie(forgive spelling) ; Szayel Apo'rr'o Granz ; Zo'mm'ari Leroux ; Gri'mm'jow Jaegerjaquez ; Nn'oitra Jiruga ; Ulquio'rr'a Cifer ; Tia Ha'rr'ibel ; Ba'rr'agan Luisenbarn ; Coyote Sta'rr'k ; and I dunno if we could consider Lilyne'tt'e Gingerback. But I don't think it extends to the Numeros or the other Arrancar, e.g. Shawlong Kufang (even here' it might be cuz Kufang is actually pronounced K'uu'fang) but to some it does e.g. '''Gg'io Vega. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'''BlazeUchiha]] 16:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe it. It's there in the former and Privaron Espada as well: Dordon'ii' Ale'ss'andro Del Soca'cc'hio; Ciru'cc'i Sanderwi'cc'i ; Gantenbai'nn'e Mosqueda ; Lu'pp'i ; Ne'll'iel Tu Odelschwanke. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 16:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Apparently Loly was saved by Ishida http://i270.photobucket.com/albums/jj102/shika-ko/lolywtf.jpg Thats from the latest manga volume. Volume 40. You know, one of those sketches he normally does. Like when he reveals names, etc. Ishida must have saved her on his way up. Cute lol Thunderwitch 07:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yup, it should be noted on both Loly's & Ishida's pages. It isn't confirmed if she is alive or not (unless that text says so), she appears to be at best unconscious. So maybe the article should say that she was saved from falling to the ground, but it is unknown if she is still alive, or something to that effect. Though personally, I find it hard to believe she's dead if Ishida bothered to do that. --Yyp 09:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) HUGE Doesn't anyone else notive the HUGE difference in her breast size from the anime and manga?--Black Artist 11:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC) That's not really an appropriate topic to discuss, and it wouldn't even be placed in the Appearance section if that's why you pointed it out.--SalmanH 14:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Picture Why was the profile pic changed? I thought the original one was just fine, and the current one is weird, showing the back of Orihime's head like that. Can people please start discussing a potential change before they just go ahead and do it? Twocents 04:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :It's the same problem as last night. I might do something about it later. Arrancar109 04:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see that you tried to revert it. Weird. I wonder what's causing the glitch? (Although, glitch or no, I still think people need to discuss potential pic changes before they just do them.) Twocents 04:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I think we should get a newer picture for her. One that doesn't make her look... off. Krone8 02:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Loly's Zanpakuto Name On the description of Loly's Zanpakuto it says that the name is Escolopendra spanish for centipede but i translated it and it came up as ciempiésBleach2010 18:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Bleach2010 Escolopendra does translate into centipede as well. My translation source says it has several meanings, but "centipede" is among them; and I seriously doubt that Loly's form would suggest it means any of the other meanings, since her form is closer to centipedes than it is to anything else. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakuto's Kanji Meaning I have been meaning to fix this for a long time but was having some trouble finding the most appropriate meaning the the last kanji in her name. Stinging venom was incorrect, her name has four kanji on it (百刺毒娼) and stinging venom was mearly an aproximate translation of two of them 刺毒. The first kanji means many of something or hundred. Hundred would be the correct use seeing as she is a centipide (100 legs)> The second could mean stab, prick, thorn among others again the one used is also based on her form. Third one is simple it means either poison or venom, poison just like her command (the command one is the act of poisoning someone while the one in th ressurection name is simply poison). The last one gave me some trouble finding it is close to prostitute or whore but not to that extent so harlot is the most approximate tnslation to it. Hope this clears any questions any of you may have as to way it was changed. WhiteStrike(talk) 16:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so my edit was reversed because we didn't discuss the change. So, here is why I decided to change her release translation (Japanese Meaning : 100 Stings of the Toxic Harlot" http://i40.tinypic.com/sgu1xi.jpg Not only does it say it in the Episode, its also more accurate.Thunderwitch 10:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :That's a fansub. That English writing is not there in the raw. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay? Your point is what? You say that as if the fansub is any different than a fan of Bleach translating it. Unless of course WhiteStrike is Tite Kubo. The reason I provided that image is because, WhiteStrike wasn't to sure his translation was right, and I figured that the fansub, who I'm pretty sure you watch yourself, would be a little more accurate. It also makes a lot more sense. "100 Stings of the Toxic Harlot" Seeing as its pretty close to what WhiteStrike came up with, but it makes more sense.Thunderwitch 01:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Anime/Manga Differences Should we add somewhere in the article that her battle with Yammy was markably different in the anime (i.e.-he injures her, Orihime heals her, she is defeated while protecting Orihime)? I'm not sure where it should be added, mabye in Trivia, or an Anime/Manga differences section; but I do think it's worth mentioning, because it shows a completely different side of her character than is ever shown in the manga...Gerokeymaster 13:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The trivia section, Loly doesn't have one at the moment but one can be started with this trivia point, is the most appropriate place to note this difference at the moment. Alternatively, Loly's article can be the first to have a "Anime/Manga Differences" section, which I suggested last week. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Dead or alive? In episode 268's Arrancar Encyclopedia, it was showed that Loly is infact alive after being saved by Uryu, should we add this to the article as the Arrancar Encyclopedia is an official source here on Bleach Wiki (from what I've heard) or should we wait for it to get released in the manga? Flamezthe4 15:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I'd decide against it. At best, Loly is unconscious. As the manga takes precedent over the anime, and even though they both show her pinned to the tower, the anime shows her alive and kicking, literally and metaphorically speaking. So yeah, let's wait until the manga confirms it. Maggosh 15:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I am failing to grasp how this is even coming up for discussion. Loly was never pronounced dead and it has been noted for sometime that she was pinned to the wall by Ishida. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I never said she wasn't dead, I just noted that it said that she's presumably dead, the only thing I wanted to point out was that now there is a slight more chance she is alive, however it is true that it would be better to wait for the manga to confirm entirly if she is dead or alive. Flamezthe4 19:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) This is a useless discussion. She's alive. It was proven in volume 40, and at the end of episode 268.Thunderwitch 00:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) What the article says currently is "He then rams her through the wall presumably killing her in the process and drops her body below. However, it is later revealed that Uryū Ishida saved her by pinning her to the wall of the tower with an arrow" the reference for this is Volume 40 and we even have a picture from the Arrancar Encyclopedia up, showing her pinned to the wall. Therefore, there is nothing to discuss here. Like I said before, she was never pronounced dead and since the release of volume 40 we already had the bit about Ishida pinning her to the wall up. I am closing this discussion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) quote umm.. what's with the second trivia about like she has made peace with orihime? it's utter rubbish if u ask me!Tensa Zabimaru 07:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) No she did not make peace with orihime, though it defers between the anime and manga. When Yammy attacked orihime in the Manga, Loly saved Orihime from the espada, but in the Anime, She saved Orihime from the espada, and still showed hatred towards Orihime. It can be that there are many other differences, try looking on loly's trivia, here. shouldn't Loly have "Sprititual Power" written on her page? And many other problems. It would be fair, because despite her Zanpakuto's small size, she was able to cut Yammy, who has a strong Heirro. Also, her spiritual power surrounded her body like orihime's did in Episode 85. Also, in the Hueco mundo arc, there are alot of pictures missing. I looked at the picture galarary, and found many useful items. I also found a picture for her bala, and I added it, but someone reverted it. I also try to expand her fake karakura town arc, but that also gets reverted, even when I add the anime reference.Morgan silve (talk) 04:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve We have no idea how much spiritual power she has. Therefore we cannot really add that to her powers and abilities section. If you think the hueco mundo arc needs pictures, talk to Tinni or SunXia. They are both very good at finding and uploading pics. As for the bala picture, I remember seeing that. It did not actually show her bala, just an explosion. It is fine if you want to expand her article but you must add manga based references unless something only happened in the anime. Also, proper grammar or at least good grammar is a must. Your edits are reverted most of the time because we cannot understand what you are writing. Take your time, read over it once you are done and make sure everything flows and follows the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sheath At 1:29-1:43 you can see her sword sheath which is brown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOYDp0XR7gI&feature=related[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 13:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC)